Killing King Daddy
by cdbazemore98
Summary: What is there was a side that we never saw of Princess Amber? A... vengeful side. Amber swears revenge on her father for her birth mother's suicide. And what better way than murder. Based on the Lifetime Movie Killing Daddy.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! It's that time of year again. October! The month of Halloween! You may remember that last year I posted Curse of the Never Land Werewolf and update it all month until Halloween night. Well, I'm doing the same with this story and another Halloween tale I have planned. This is a Sofia the First story, based off of the Lifetime movie, Killing Daddy, and I will use things from the show to connect it to this story I hope you enjoy this tale. Here is the prologue. PS: This is also my first M rated story.**

**Warning: This story contains language, mature content, violence, and other crazy. So if you can't handle any of that stuff, this might not be the story for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First. They belong to Disney Junior. **

Prologue

_"Wait... so you're cutting me off?!"_

_"Amber, listen to me-"_

_"NO!"_

_Amber threw another vase at her father. She was livid right now. She had recently found out that her father was supposedly cutting her off of her money, meaning that she would not be next line for the throne should her father die of natural causes. Instead it would be James, much to her dismay. Now she was going on a rampage, taking out her fury on her poor father, who was trying to calm her down._

_"Amber..." Roland started to say. "I know this is hard for you, but I can't have you ruling the kingdom if you can't control yourself. You haven't been taking your med-"_

_But Amber cut him off with a snarl. "Oh why should I take those stupid pills! They're worthless. Medicine is suppose to help you, not turn you into zombies!" She walked towards him menacingly, throwing the medicine down in front of him. "I see how it is. You don't think I'm good enough to rule the kingdom. You think I'm delusional and will wreck the kingdom, don't you?! DON'T YOU?!"_

_"Amber, it isn't like that-" Her father once again tried to get a say in this, but Amber, once again, cut him off._

_"DON'T LIE! DON'T YOU FREAKING LIE, FATHER!" She shrieked. "You never thought so highly of me from the beginning."_

_Roland sighed as he sat down in a chair. His daughter's anger was getting out of control, and he didn't know how to calm her down "Oh Amber... you remind me so much of your mother-"_

_"DON'T MENTION HER! DON'T YOU EVER MENTION HER!" Amber roared. "You're the reason she's dead! You're the reason she killed herself! I **hate** you...I **hate **you... and I always have! And if you don't want me around, then I don't have to stay around here! I'll leave, and you won't ever have to hear from me ever again!"_

_With that, the princess stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her as her father tried to stop her._

Amber woke up, breathing heavily. After calming down from that dream, she pulled a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear. The seventeen, almost eighteen year old princess sighed as she lied back down. She just couldn't forget that awful memory. Even though it was a long time ago.

In fact, it was five years ago.

Five years since the fight.

Five years since the drama.

Five years since Princess Amber left Enchancia...

**So... what do you think? I hope you liked that. Oh, and that flashback will pop up again in this story later on. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 1: Jobs, Friend, & letter

**Hello people! I'm back with the first chapter of KKD (Initials for Killing King Daddy). This is where we see what Amber has been up to since she left home, and she gets a letter from home... but what is that letter about... you'll have to read and find out... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First. They belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 1: Jobs, friends, and letter from home

It was a cold winter day in the town of Fuchsia. A nice little town know for it's colors of fuchsia, purple, violet, lavender, and all that. And in the heart of this very nice town, we would find a big restaurant. Inside the restaurant was a few people, eating and listening to music of the holiday of Wassailia (This universe version of Christmas).

One of the residents was impatiently waiting for his food... which was for ten minutes. And boy was he very hungry right now. After waiting another five minutes, he slammed his fist on the table, now really irritated. "Come on, what's taking so long?!"

As if on cue, a blonde waitress walked over to the table with a plate of burgers and fries as well as a glass full of tea. She set the food down on the customers table, as he glared at her. "It's about time." The waitress glared back. "Do you know how long it takes to fry these patties. I apologize for the wait, but still."

But however, the customer just turned away as he bit into his burger. The waitress huffed as she walked away. Now, you would think this was just a regular waitress... but she wasn't just a waitress... she was also a princess... And this princess, was amazingly... Princess Amber of Enchancia.

Just then, as she went back to the kitchen, she began to think about things... her life... her choices... her job. She would have never expected for a princess like herself to choice such a difficult job. Especially is her job was serving people instead of being served. That just shows how different it felt. And it didn't help the fact that she was not wearing her tiara when she worked, so nobody in this town knew she was a princess.

Amber looked at her next order, and started cooking away. Fifteen minutes later, she carried the rather elegant dish to the customer... and she suddenly froze when she saw the person... someone she knew.

_Damn it! I was hoping nobody would find me._

That certain person... was a long time friend of hers... her best friend from Royal Prep school... Princess Hildegard.

Now what was she going to do, with Hildegard here, she was bound to be recognized. Gulping, Amber set the food down on the table for the Freezenburg princess. "Here you are enjoy!" She said quickly before turning away to leave... but before she could.

"Amber... is that you?" Hildegard stopped her. Amber froze in her tracks, and let out a gulp. _Shit! She recognized me... _Sweating slightly, she turned back towards her friend. "Um... I think you have me confused with someone else, your highness. I don't know this Amber..."

But alas, the Freezenburg princess wasn't so fooled.

"Oh come on Amber, I know it's you."

The blonde princess/waiter sighed. "Fine, Hildy. You caught me."

Hildegard giggled a little before saying, "You know, I still didn't think I would run into you. What are you doing here anyway?" What was Amber going to say? That she ran away after a fight with her father? Sighing, she began to explain. "I felt that... I needed to get away from Enchancia... to start fresh... to see new things... to try something new..."

"Oh I see.. I guess that explains why your working here as a waitress."

"Yes... I know it doesn't seem very princess like, but it's the best I could find..."

Amber looked down to see a ring on Hildegard's finger. Could it be? "Hildy... are you... engaged?" She asked.

Hildegard looked down at her ring and smiled as she replied. "Yep, I sure am."

The princess squealed in excitement as she hugged her friend. She was sure happy for her. "Oh! Congratulations! Who's the lucky guy?"

Hildegard blushed a little as she replied, "Prince Zandar. Your brothers little friend." Amber actually felt a bit happy for her, but upon the mentioning of the word brother, she sighed, as it suddenly brought back memories of her family... painful memories. But she tried to ignore them as she then asked Hildegard. "So, when is the wedding?"

"It's taking place in Enchancia two weeks from now."

Two weeks from now...

A part of Amber wanted to attend the wedding, but another part of her didn't want to step foot in Enchancia ever again. Hildegard noticed the worried expression on Amber's face. "Is something wrong Amber?" She asked. The blonde princess sighed once again. _Goodness, I'm sighing a lot today. _"Oh... it's just that... I haven't been in Enchancia for five almost six years... and I wonder how my family's doing."

At the mention of her family, Hildegard remembered that she had to tell Amber something. "Oh yeah, speaking of your family. That reminds me, I hear that's there's suppose to be a special ceremony taking place in honor of King Roland very soon."

King Roland...

Amber growled slightly when she heard her father's name, but thankfully, it went unnoticed. So instead she asked. "Oh really... what's the special occasion?"

That's when Hildegard frowned. That can't be good. "Well... how can I explain this to ya." That's when she whispered something in Amber's ear.

"What?!" Amber shrieked. "He... had a stroke?"

Hildegard could only nod.

_Well now. The bastard had a stroke. Maybe that'll teach him how to kill my mother..._

However, Amber decided to sound sad. "Oh. Poor Daddy. I hope he's alright."

"I hope so to..." Hildegard replied.

With that, Amber continued to work. And as soon as she shift was over, she was called into her bosses office, for he had a very strict talk for her. The princess walked into the office, where her boss, Mr. Biggley, was waiting. And he did NOT look happy. "Plant a seat Amber!"

The princess flinched a bit, but obeyed. "Yes, sir." She took a seat in the chair in front of his desk.

"I've had reports on your performance card, And I have to say I am extremely disappointed with your progress as of late."

Amber began to twirl a lock of her hair nervously. "W-W-What do you mean? What did I do wrong?"

"Have a look see, especially all the ones highlighted in red."

The princess looked at her progress report, and gasped upon seeing what was highlighted in red. What was highlighted was, lack of satisfied customer, overdose of over cooked food, and failure to properly reading orders correctly. "But... these are just minor things-" She started to say, but her boss interrupted her. "Minor, my ass! These are major crisis situations in my restaurant."

"But I can do better-"

"You said that before, but you haven't done squat!"

"Please, Mr. Biggley. This time I mean it-"

"I don't want to hear it, you have fouled up for the last time."

"But-"

"No shut up, take your belongings and get out. YOU'RE FIRED!"

Amber was at a lost for words. She... was getting fired. _No... this can't happen! I need this job! I need the money! _The princess stood up and glared at her former boss. "Do you even know who I am?" She asked him, revealing her signature tiara. But Mr. Biggley continued to glare at her.

"I don't give a damn if you're the princess of a King, you get your ass out of my business now!"

After glaring at him for a few moments, Amber said these words. "You're acting just like my father!" With that, she stormed out of his office.

Later on... at Amber's small cottage of a home. But right now was still very angry after what happened earlier. She couldn't believe she had gotten fired. She knew that she did slack off at times, being that she had only been working at the restaurant for four months, but still. This didn't make any sense whatsoever. "I can't believe some people... firing their employees for some stupid reasons..." She grumbling as she walked out of the house to check the mail in the mailbox.

That's when she found something inside the box, it was a letter addressed to Amber. As she was about to read it, she noticed the stamp on it... she recognized that stamp anywhere... it was the Enchancia crest. That means that this letter came all the way from Enchancia. Amber was so close to ripping the letter to shreds, if not for the one who wrote it was from her stepsister, Sofia. She read the words carefully...

Dear Amber,

It's been a long time since I've last heard from you, I hope everything's going okay wherever you may be at right now. But hopefully will get a chance to see you again at your friend's wedding ceremony in two weeks. Cause I know Hildegard mentioned how she would be so happy if you were there to attend the biggest moment of her life. But while you were away, our Dad got struck with a stroke. But hopefully he'll make it through this, promise me that you'll pray for him, cause I know I will. Well, hope I hear from you soon, I really miss you!

Sincerely,

Sofia.

_How did she even find out where I am?_

That was the only thing strange about all this.

Amber sighed as she folded the letter and placed it in her pocket. This suddenly brought back memories... bad memories. Back to when she was a child, shortly before she ran away from home.

_Amber paced in her room, so angry with her father. Especially with that occurred between her and him. They just had a huge fight about the king cutting Amber off of the royal family heritage, meaning that she would no longer be next in line as queen. And that truly made her angry in the process because of it. This anger was also mixed with the anger of having lost her biological mother. _

_Her mothers death was long ago... when she and James were four, almost five._

_"Amber... are you okay?" Sofia asked as she quietly walked into her sister's room._

_Suddenly, the blonde princess pulled out a elegant looking suitcase as she started to carefully place her favorite gowns, shoes, and tiaras in it. "Amber what are you doing?"_

_"I'm leaving this place, Sofia." Was Amber's bitter response._

_Sofia gasped. "Leaving? But where will you go?"_

_"I don't know. But anywhere is better than here. I wanna get as far away from Daddy as possible."_

_"Why do you wanna get away from Dad?"_

_"It's... complicated, Sofia. But I need your help. You're my sister, so get me to the nearest flying coach! NOW!"_

_Sofia was a bit stunned by her sister's sudden outburst. But nonetheless, she helped Amber get away. But she was very reluctant about this decision._

Amber growled under her breath as she walked back into the house and into her room. She started to pack some things. She figured that if she must, she'll go back to Enchancia... mostly for Hildegards wedding... but she wanted nothing of her father. She didn't want to see him at all. But of course, that would leave the rest of her family. Especially Sofia.

Her little stepsister was very worried about her, judging by the letter she sent.

Then there's James...

Although he can be a bit troublesome, sometimes, he was still her brother... her twin... and they stick together through thick and thin.

But then there's Miranda...

She may be a very sweet person, just like a mother would. However, in Amber's opinion, she was no replacement for her birth mother, and never will be. What angered her the most was that Roland seemed to show so much love for Miranda than he ever did with his first wife. And that made Amber really disgusted. _He acts like Miranda is the only woman he ever loved. Well, suppose I could show him that my real mother is just as good as Miranda...__  
><em>

As Amber continued to pack, she heard someone knocking on a door harshly, and calling her name. She groaned when she recognized that voice anywhere... It was Prince Hugo, her boyfriend... or rather, ex boyfriend. When she fled Enchancia, she met up with Hugo and they began dating for a while, for she has had a crush on him for a long time. They resigned in Fuchsia, in the cottage.

But soon, Hugo became abusive, which led to Amber dumping him... and kicking him out. So for him to come at the time like this really bothered Amber quite a lot. She sighed as he called her name once again and continued banging on the door.

"What do you want, Hugo?" She called.

"I just want to talk to you, is that a big deal?"

Amber knew that he wanted more than to talk... she then began to throw her suitcase out a back window. "Well, would you give me a minute. I'm not dressed!"

But he continued to knock on the door, now getting irritated. "I don't have time to wait, we need to talk now!"

"Just hold on, Hugo!"

Amber then began to climb out of the window, just as Hugo was close to kicking the door down. "If you don't come out in five seconds, I'm coming in myself!"

But Amber ignored him and jumped out the window, grabbed her suitcase, and ran towards the waiting coach for her. Once she got in, the coach soon takes off. Just as Hugo looked out the window to see her. And boy did he look both disappointed and angry because of it.

As for Amber though...

She was on her way to Enchancia, but one major thought was on her mind.

_I'm coming back for you Daddy... _

**Well, Amber had a job as a waitress, she met up with Princess Hildegard, gets fired from her job, learns that her father had a stroke, and escaped Hugo's wrath. nect chaoter we'll see Amber arriving to Enchancia to reunite with her family. But will it be a sweet reunion. You'll have to read and find out later. I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**

**PS: mr cartoon co wrote this chapter with me, so shout out to him. **


	3. Chapter 2: A family reunion

**Hey guys! It's time for another chapter of this Enchancia tales. This is where Amber reunites with her family... and has a 'special' moment with her father. (Trust me, it's not very sweet) So, what chaos will commerce here? You'll have to read and find out! Enjoy!**

**Warning: Contains mention of cutting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First. They belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 2: A family reunion

Amber sighed as the flying coach approached Enchancia. She never thought that she would return to her home again, especially not to see her family... her family...

As she thought of her family... she thought of her father... And the more she thought about her father, the angrier he got.

_Damn that man... _She thought with rage. _Damn him to Hell..._

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted as the coach made a rather rough landing right in front of the castle. The princess rubbed her head as she looked towards the entrance... standing there was her twin brother, stepsister, stepmother, and the castle steward. And she could tell, they all looked really happy to see her. _Well... here goes nothing..._

Amber carefully and quietly stepped out of the coached and walked towards her family. As she did, Sofia ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "Oh Amber! I'm so happy to see you!" She squealed. Amber grinned. "Yes... I'm happy to see you too, Sofia." After the hug, Amber got a good look at Sofia and noticed that she has changed a lot since she's been away.

Well, almost everything. For she noticed that Sofia was still wearing her Amulet of Avalor. The difference were that Sofia had grown taller, being thirteen after all, and her auburn brown hair had gotten longer as well. And plus, her dress looked a bit different as well, for it was decorated with flowers and diamonds. In short, Sofia looked as beautiful as ever, in Amber's opinion.

"Hey, Amber! Long time no see." Amber rolled her eyes when she heard her brother's voice. She looked at James and noticed that he has changed a bit too. For one thing, puberty has certainly caught up to him for his voice was deeper. And his hair had grown a bit longer also, plus hit attire is different as well. He wore a dark blue version of his usual outfit he wore when he was younger.

_God... James looks so such like... like... Daddy... _Amber thought.

And when she thought that.. well, she tried to get that thought out of her head. As she did, she was embraced in a hug by her stepmother. Queen Miranda had changed a lot. Her hair was longer and she looked more beautiful. Although, Amber could tell she was getting old really fast.

_You may be loving... but you're not my mommy..._

Of course she didn't want to tell her that, nor tell her that she was getting old. "Oh Amber. I'm so glad to see you again." Miranda whispered.

"It's great to see you too... Mother..." Amber replied, half-heartedly.

The queen smiled. "You came at a good time. Your father is just dying to see you... not literally... but he's under critical condition. His stroke affected him so much that he can barely walk or talk anymore." From the outside, Amber showed great concern. But in her mind, she was delighted.

_So he can't walk to talk... good. Bastard deserved it._

Just then, she noticed the castle steward... or rather stewardess. She was a woman, about 20 years of age. Her long brown hair stood at her shoulders, and she wore an outfit similar to that of Baileywick's...

"Uh... where's Baileywick?" Amber asked.

Well, about that...

Everyone frowned, which confused Amber. What was going on? That's when Sofia explained, "Amber... Baileywick retired a year ago."

Now Amber caught that by surprise, but she figured as much seeing how old Baileywick has been getting. Though she felt a bit disappointed. Baileywick has been there when she and James were born. He has been there all their lives. And now... he's gone.

_First my mother gets replaced, and now Baileywick?!_

This was just unbelievable. But Amber just put on a smile. "I see... well, I understand. He was getting old, anyways."

James added this. "Yeah, so now Genevieve is our castle stewardess." He looked at Genevieve lovingly, which Amber noticed. You don't suppose... _Of course, he has the hots for her. Typical James._

He never changes...

"But now... where's Daddy?" Amber asked, almost regretting that question.

"Oh he's resting in bed. Allow Genevieve to escort you to him." Miranda answered. So from there, the stewardess led the princess into the castle. Along the way, Genevieve spoke for the first time. "Your father is a noble man..."

Amber slowly nodded. While that was true, Amber didn't want to believe it... at all. Soon, Amber found herself in her father's room. In the bed, was King Roland II, sitting upright, and very silent. As soon as he saw his eldest child, he gave a faint smile.

"Amber.. You came back."

As much as Amber wanted to give her dad a cold look and insult him, she knew she couldn't do anything with someone else in their presences. But then Genevieve started to leave. "I'll leave you too alone to get caught up..." She said before shutting the door. Amber grinned at Genevieve, but as soon as she turned back to her father, her mood changed dramatically.

"Hello, Daddy..." She greeted in a dark tone, walking towards his bed. "Did you miss me?"

"Oh sweetie, you have no idea."

Amber glared. "Oh don't act like you care. I left Enchancia without any warning or note, and you couldn't even care enough to send guards out to search for me."

Hearing this shocked his father a lot. While it was true that he didn't send any guards, he did really miss her. But that wasn't all. Amber started a long rant.

"You know... I was a little sad when I left... I started to miss everyone... my friends... my family... but there was one person I didn't miss, and knew I wouldn't miss... and that was you..."

"Wh.. what... buy Amber... Why?!" The king was really shocked now.

"A long time ago, I was a little girl... with a king daddy... a twin brother... and a dead mommy. You never showed enough love to Mommy, so that's why she's dead. Because of you... you caused her to take her own life..."

"Wh.. what.. Why would you even think that?!"

"Because it's true!" Amber snarled, leaning towards her father menacingly. For the first time in his life, Roland was afraid of Amber. Especially with what she had to say next. "I was a little girl with dead mommy... I was a lost girl... a girl who had to choose her own path... you gave me another mother, and I'm grateful for that... but that bitch will never replace Mommy, no matter how kind and sweet she is..."

Roland could not believe he was hearing these words, coming from his own daughter. Amber then chuckled. "But now... I'm a grown woman with a dead Mommy... and I've changed..."

Without warning, Amber grabbed her father by the chin and then plugged his nose. "I like you in this position..." She whispered. That did it right there. After a few seconds, Amber let go as she said this last sentence... "I'm back, Daddy... and I'm the one with the power now..."

With that, the seventeen year old princess gave her father a kiss on the cheek, and then left the room after given him a dark glare.

_Roland was shocked when he saw the cuts on Amber's arm. "Amber, what happened to you?" He asked. Amber snatched her arm away from him. "Oh don't act like you care!" She barked, turning away from him._

_"But I do care. I was just asking what happened to you? You have cuts marks all over your arms." _

_Amber growled. "Shut it! I don't wanna hear it! I don't want you going around and telling everyone that you're eldest and biological daughter is a cutter and harming herself!"_

_"But I wasn't." _

_"STOP LYING!"_

_The king flinched a bit, but then remembered Amber's medicine. Had she taken it today? "Hold on, did you remember to take your medicine today?" Amber frowned darkly. "I am no longer taking those stupid pills! They are not help me! Medicine is suppose to help you, not turn you into zombies."  
><em>

_"But those pills are what's keeping you from destroying yourself!" Roland replied._

_But Amber snapped. "YOU ARE WHAT'S DESTROYING ME! YOU ARE DESTROYING MY LIFE! JUST LIKE YOU DESTROYED MOMMY'S!"_

_With that, the princess stormed out of the room._

That was only five years ago. Amber sat at the table in the dining hall. She looked down at her arm. Apparently it still had those wounded scars from all those years ago. She covered the scars with her dress sleeve as she drunk some tea that Genevieve whipped up. She remained silent. Sofia and James had sat next to her, wanting to keep her company.

"Hey sis."

Amber sighed. "Hello, James. Sofia. What are you doing here?"

Sofia smiled. "Well, we saw you sitting here all alone and wanted to keep you busy. So... how has it been since you've left...?"

Hearing that question made Amber frown deeply. But she went ahead and said to them, "Well... it was... okay... I got a job as a waitress... got fired. I met Hildegard there and she told me about her engagement... I hooked up with Hugo... then dumped him... abut all in all, everything's gone very peachy."

She was being sarcastic and she knew it. And so did Sofia and James, but they just smiled. "Well, that's... interesting, Amber." Sofia told her older sister. "Since when did you even get a job?!" James asked.

"I needed the money." Amber said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Besides, I didn't work their that long. I screwed up so much, that my boss just fired me in the rudest way. I mean, he didn't even care that I was a princess."

Now that surprised the two right there, but Amber just sighed. "I never liked him anyway."

"Oh Amber..." Sofia spoke up. "I'm just glad your home with us... Dad really missed you." Upon the mentioning of that word, Amber growled under her breath, but it went unnoticed. Suddenly, Amber had a thought... a very... devious thought...

Something that her own father would never forget. Ever!

**Oh my... Amber's got something devious planned for her father. But what is it? You'll have to see as the story goes on. So what do you think will happen later on? Tell me your predictions in a review. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review please. Thank you. **


	4. Chapter 3: A blast from the past

**Hey, peoples! I'm back with another chapter of KKD! In this chapter, Amber will remember specific moments when she was younger... and by that I mean moments from certain episodes. About what Amber really thought of her father throughout those episodes... and they're not pretty. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Contains flashback of character death.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First. They belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 3: A blast from the past

_Kill Daddy... Kill Daddy... Kill Daddy... _

That was the only thing going through Amber's mind as she walked down the halls of the castle. She had a plan... a plan to get even... a plan to get revenge on her father for everything he put her through...

She... was going to end him... once and for all...

_It'll be perfect. Daddy won't suspect a thing. Of course since he's ill. That'll show him how to treat Mommy like shit._

But the more Amber thought of her mother... the more heartbroken she felt about losing her...

_Queen Evangeline pushed four-year-old little Amber's hair. She was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair, almost matching Amber and James's. Roland loved his first wife as if she were the most important person in the world. Amber loved her as well, as much as she loved unicorns. "Oh Amber, honey. You're hair gets more and more beautiful as the days go by." Evangeline complimented._

_Amber giggled. "Thank you, Mommy."_

_"Remember, dear. I will always love you, James, and your father no matter what happens..."_

_"I will always love you too, Mommy..."_

Amber walked into her old room, and reaching under her bed, she pulled out her mother's diary. It was one of the things she held on to after her mother's death. It was all because of the journal is that Amber realized that her father never paid enough attention to her mother... all by one entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_As of late, things have been pretty unsatisfying. Roland has been so busy for the past few months that he hardly has enough time to spend with me and the children. I understand that his duties as a king are important and hard, but I would like for him to just once put everything aside and just have a day with the four of us. Just me, him, Amber, and James. We are a family, and like my mother used to say, family comes first..._

_Sincerely, Evangeline_

Everything time Amber read that entry over and over, her hatred for her father grew more and more. How could he just put his royal duties first before family. That was so wrong... and so stupid.

_Who does that idiot think he is? Deciding that being a king are more important than being a husband... and father. Noble man my ass! _The princess thought bitterly as she put the diary away. That's when she thought of the day... that it happened... the day of her mother's death.

_"Mommy..." __Amber called as she walked down the hall. She hadn't seen her mother in a long time now. She knew her mother went to get a bath, but it's been four hours already. Shouldn't she have finished her bath already._

_Amber decided to look in the bathroom, as she stopped in front of double doors. Sliding them open, the four-year-old walked quietly in. In front of her was indeed Queen Evangeline... but something wasn't right. "Mommy... are you okay... Mommy...?" Amber called. But her mother didn't respond._

_The queen was sitting in the bathtub, seemly asleep, but she wasn't... her arm was hanging out of the tub... it was covered in bloody cuts, dripping to the carpet floor... and laying right below on the floor covered in blood... was a old time razor._

_Now Amber was worried. What was wrong with her mother? "Mommy... are you hurt..." She asked. No response. "Mommy...?"_

Before Amber realized it, tears were streaming down her cheeks. It was just crushing to think about her mother, let alone her mother's death.

_When she found her mother, she had called her father to find out what was going on. When the king and some maids rushed into the bathroom to check up on the queen, Amber waited outside with James._

_It wasn't long before Roland emerged from the bathroom. He looked devastated, making Amber and James worried. James asked if their mother was going to be okay, and, with a slight sob, the king shook his head, telling the royal twins that their mother was in a better place. Being four at the time, the twins did not understand what death is was._

_But however, Amber realized what he meant as later, guards were rolling the queen's body out of the castle as the heartbroken family watched. Roland covered his face in his hands as the then castle steward, Baileywick, comforted him._

_"It's not your fault, your majesty..." he told him._

_Amber sat on the floor with James, as they held on to one another. Right now they looked a bit scared seeing their daddy cry, especially with not knowing that their loving mother was dead..._

Amber groaned as she lied down on her bed. It's been so long since she left, that she forgot what it was like to sleep in her room again. As she did, she began to think over some of the things that happened when she was younger, following the events of her father remarrying and having Sofia as a stepsister. For it soon made her realize the moments of when realizing her mother was dead.

It started at the wedding...

Amber was assigned to be the flower girl, but she insisted to be a bridesmaid instead, thinking that she was too old to be a flower girl. But her father already suggested on this decision, much to her annoyance. She wordlessly walked down the aisle, throwing the flowers on the ground as if she didn't care. And there before her... stood the woman who would soon be her new mother...

Miranda looked stunning in the golden wedding dress, even Amber was impressed. _You may be beautiful... but you're not my Mommy..._

That's when she saw the little girl that would be her stepsister. Little Sofia stood proud and innocent, in a flower decorated dress, complete with a flower in her hair. _Why couldn't she be the flower girl? _Amber thought.

After making the vows and speeches, with the king and new queen kissing (Which Amber hated), the reception was underway. While Amber didn't get the chance to speak to her new mother and sister, she did have a good time. But soon, it wasn't long before Sofia and her mother moved into the castle when Amber's mood changed.

And she would shift all of her anger towards Roland. AKA her daddy!

While she didn't express her anger openly, she kept it in... but also did things to try and get revenge on her father. Such as when the king was helping Sofia with gymnastics, and Amber wanted to spend time with him. But what she really wanted to do, is get back at him. Unfortunately she was never able to get her attempt at it.

When she set up a tea party with him, the tea was actually full of poison. But he never drank it, to her dismay. And when they played tennis, Amber had inserted a little dart in the ball, so that if it hit the king, it would wound him severely. But it didn't go off, nor did it even hit him at all.

And then there was a time that Amber nearly fainted. The plaid cookies. It wasn't just the plaid that threw her off... it was the color of the cookies... red. For it reminded her of blood red. The same color she saw when she found her dead mother. And that made her felt disgusted as well.

And how could she forget Wassailia Day, when her father was missing. She was very glad that he went missing, but to her dismay, they had found him at the last minute. At this point she just couldn't take it anymore, she walked out of her room and down the hall... she had to find something...

Something to use to end her daddy's life for good. Or rather, end his days as a king. That's when she remembered his office, where he did his studies. That's where he kept his will. Later that night, when everyone was asleep, Amber snuck into the kings office and searched through his desk. For she was hoping to find an important document. His will!

After searching for a few minutes, she found a an envelope. Opening it, she looked at a paper and read it... it was her father's will... and as she read it... she grew furious...

Dear family,

If you are reading this, then that means I have passed away. So for my final will, here are some of my negotiations that I wish to give. To my wife Miranda, my most prized possession the ruby jewel. To Sofia, I give to you my summer cottage. To Amber, I give to you my family treasure, and to my son James. I give to you the deed to the entire kingdom, for now you shall be King.

Sincerely, King Roland the II.

Amber growled like a wild animal. How could he give James the deed to the kingdom? She was suppose to be next in line! She was older... by seven minutes. This was the last straw!

"That son of a bitch!" She snarled, shoving the will back into the envelope. How could her father do this to her? She knew that he had cut her off a long time ago, but this was too much. Before Amber could do anything else, the door opened, and in came Miranda.

"Amber... is everything okay?"

The princess panicked, and then put the envelope away. "Oh, hello, Mother. I was just sitting in Daddy's office. I couldn't get much sleep."

By this time, Miranda just yawned. "Oh... I see."

"Mother, I have a question... who keeps Daddy's will safe?"

"Well, Cedric has the old will. Your father had trusted him with it."

Cedric?

She had no idea.

From what she was told earlier, Cedric had gotten married to a beautiful sorceress named Shiloh, and they were expecting their first child in a few more months. Just then, Amber had an idea. It would be a despicable and sick act, but she couldn't care less.

_I have to get the old will from Cedric... and I know just the way... _

**Wow... Amber's got some pretty evil thoughts on her mind, doesn't she? Just how is she planning to get the her father's old will from Cedric? Do you have any ideas? Tell me you prediction of it in a review. Well, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	5. Chapter 4: All you desire

**Hi, fellow readers! It's time for another chapter of KKD! This is where Amber comes up with a devious scheme to get her father's will from Cedric... and it's not very pretty...**

**Warning: This chapter contains sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First. They belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 4: All you desire

Miranda sat next to her husband as she stroke his face. Roland's conditions seemed to have gotten worse overnight, and he could barely even talk. And right now, Miranda is pretty worried. What if he... no... he couldn't. "Oh, Rollie. I wish there was a way to make you feel better..." She whispered, giving him a light kiss on the lips.

That's when Amber came into the room. And she had a look of concern on her face. "How is Daddy?" She asked. Miranda frowned a bit. "Still a bit under the weather. Can you stay with him while I go get him some tea?"

Amber smiled fakely. "Of course, Mother. I would love to spend time with Daddy."

"Thanks, Amber."

With that, the queen left the room. Amber watched her carefully, and as soon as the doors closed... Her look of concern on her face was changed to a devilish smirk. She approached her father and grabbed him by the chin. "So, Daddy... she's giving you so much love... but Mommy never gave you that love... you know why, because YOU NEVER GAVE HER ENOUGH LOVE!"

Although he couldn't say anything or show it, the king was actually feeling a bit scared right now. Amber then continued. "Further more, you put James next in line for the throne?! _James _of all people?! I am the oldest, Daddy! I am! I'm suppose to be the one next in line! Not James! ME! But you only give me the treasure!" Roland really wished he could say something, but due to his illness. He couldn't!

Amber sneered. "You think you've had the upperhand, didn't you? You thought you could just hand James the crown and leave me, your favorite daughter, out in the dust, out in the cold to create my own path. Well, you thought wrong, because it's all gonna change. I'm gonna take your precious crown, and your precious throne, and destroy everything you ever loved..."

And with that, Amber gave her father a kiss on the cheek, just as the queen returned with a cup of tea. This was now the time for Amber to leave, as she big her mother goodbye and left the room. Now she had only one thing to do... get the old will from Cedric.

From what she was told, Cedric had moved into a nice cottage with his new wife, but still works at the castle in his workshop. So the first thing she immediately decides to do is go to his workshop. She had a devious plan to get the will. She knew Cedric was married, but did she give a damn? No she didn't. She was gonna get to him, he'll have no choice but to give her the will.

_Oh Cedric... I hope you're ready for my body..._

Speaking of said sorcerer, he had just arrived at his workshop. "Well.. here we go again." Cedric said as he walks over to his set of formulas and spells. Now, Cedric's life has been pretty good as of late, ever since meeting Shiloh, the love of his life. Now the couple was expecting their first child very soon. So as he worked on his spells, he heard a knock at as door. He groaned, expecting it to be Sofia, but his annoyance turned into shock when he saw Amber walked through the door.

"Princess Amber.. my goodness, you've returned to the kingdom."

Amber raised an eyebrow. "Really, Cedric? You've just now noticed I was here? Never mind that, I need a favor."

"Oh but of course.. What can I do for you?" Cedric asked.

Amber smiled in a sly way as she gave him a paper. "I want you to meet me at the Olive Garden Cafe tonight to... discuss some things... and I want you to come alone..."

Cedric looked at the paper. "Oh.. well, alright."

"Oh yeah, best not tell your wife about this."

"Why not?"

"Oh Cedric... you wouldn't want her to get suspicious... or think that you're cheating on her... do you?" Amber asked in a slightly taunting voice. Cedric thinks it over, he wasn't sure about this. But Amber did have a point. So he agreed to this. Amber chuckled. "Great! I'll be waiting..." With that, she left the workshop.

Later, Amber was getting ready. And right now, on her mind she was feeling a little excited. She was finally gonna do something she thought she'd never do at such a young age. But first, she just had to get that will from Cedric... or rather, do what she needed to do first, so that he would give her the will. And so from there, she was about to head off when Sofia stopped her.

"Hey, Amber. Where are you going?"

Amber hesitated a bit. Did she really wanted to tell her sister what she was really up to? "Oh... uh... I'm just going out to dinner... that's all."

She hoped that she would believe her, and thankfully, Sofia did as she smiled. "Okay. Have fun."

Amber sighed in relief as she watched her sister leave. Once she left, Amber soon left as well to take care of what she wanted to do. She got a flying coach and soon rode off to the village of Dunwitty. And in the said village, at the Olive Garden Cafe, Cedric was waiting for the princess to arrive. He was just sitting at a table, tapping his thumbs in patience. He had been waited for a while now, and was about to leave... until he saw Amber walk in... but something was different about her.

For one thing, she was wearing makeup. Another thing, she had a sinister smile on her face. And another thing, the dress she was wearing was short and tight...

To Cedric, something wasn't right here at all.

"Hello, Cedric." The princess greeted as she sat next to him.

"Oh.. hello, Princess Amber. For a minute I thought you weren't going to come at all." Cedric responded. Amber chuckled. "Oh, you didn't think I would stand you up now, did you? Nevermind that, so... how do I look?"

"Well.." But before he could answer, a waiter came along with their drinks. That's when Amber took the drinks and secretly put something in one of the glasses. _This will make him drunk for sure..._

As for Cedric, he grabs the drink and answers Amber's question. "Well, I have to say. It's a bit different than what you originally wear."

Amber smiled. "I know... I thought I'd try out something new for once. Do you like it?"

Cedric takes a sip from his drink. "Oh.. well.."

"Be honest, Cedric..."

"It looks.." Just as he was about to answer, the effects placed into his drink took effect. Amber smirked as she asked this. "Is my outfit... sexy?"

"Yes."

Cedric was now tipsy as he felt a bit dizzy. Amber giggled as she sipped the soup that was placed in front of her. "Thank you... now Cedric... I've been told that you are the keeper of my father's old will, correct?"

Cedric nodded slowly.

"Good... so I need to see that will... but first... I want you to do me a little favor..."

Suddenly, and without warning, Amber grabbed Cedric by the chin, and pressed her lips against his. Cedric was shocked, she was kissing him. And Amber herself was rather shocked. She had kissed anyone who was WAY older than she was. She had only kissed Hugo once when they were dating. Suddenly, Amber broke away from him and pulled him out the door. "Let's go back to your workshop... and discuss this more there."

Little did Cedric know, was that this was all part of Amber's plan. And that drink was just phase one.

Later in Cedric's workshop...

Amber is just about to prepare for phase two. She walked towards Cedric, who was sitting in his chair, still rather drunk. Amber was wearing a robe. And had a smile on her face. "Are you ready, Cedric?" She asked seductively. Cedric nodded, not knowing what he was doing since he was drunk. With that, Amber removed her robe.

And she completely had nothing on at all.

This shocked Cedric, but since he was drunk, he had nothing to say. Amber smirked as she walked towards him, clutching her breast. "How do you like my body...?" She asked him, her voice laced with venom.

"Oh.. well.."

However, before she let him answer, she immediately goes to work.

As that was going on, Sofia was walking down the hall with her rabbit friend, Clover, when she suddenly heard something. Something odd. And it wasn't a good sound. Clover had noticed the princess stopping in her tracks. "Is something wrong, Sof?"

"I hear something..." Sofia replied. "It sounds like... moaning."

So she decides to check this out, and when she had a better distance of hearing. She could make out the sound more clearly.

Back in Cedric's workshop...

It was a very disgusting sight as Amber and Cedric were doing 'IT'. Amber was enjoying it as Cedric pushed himself inside of her in a fast pace. Cedric, being drunk, had no idea was he was doing at the moment, but he was just obeying Amber's every command.

"Oh... yes... faster, Cedric. FASTER!" The princess barked.

And faster Cedric went. This activity went on for about thirty minutes, and even after that, they were still going at it. But this time, Amber was on top of Cedric as she kissed him on the lips harshly. Suddenly, as she broke away, she heard a startled scream coming from the doorway. Amber looked and saw to her shock, Sofia standing there with mouth agape.

"Amber..."

Amber gulped, and then looked at Cedric. "You should really lock your doors..."

**Wow... cliffhanger. So what does Sofia have to say about Amber having sex with the royal sorceress? Will Amber come up with an excuse? Will Sofia trust her sister ever again? You'll have to wait and see. So I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**

**PS: Read my new holiday story, 'The Christmas Book' and don't forget to review it. **


	6. Chapter 5: Royal blackmail

**Hi everyone! IIt's time for another chapter of KKD! Here we see Sofia's reaction to seeing her sister... doing it with Cedric, and we see how Amber uses this to get that will. Will it work? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Sofia the First. They belong to Disney Junior. **

Chapter 5: Royal Blackmail

Sofia was currently in a state of shock right now, considering what she was seeing in front of her. Amber blushed with embarrassment. If anybpdy else knew about this, she would be doomed.

"Amber... What.. what are you doing?!"

The blonde princess chuckled nervously as she grabbed her robe and put it on. "It's not what you think Sofia... it's... hard to explain..."

"Just save it! I saw what you were doing."

Sofia then noticed Cedric looked rather drowsy. She put two and two together and realized what Amber was up to. "Did you make Mister Cedric drunk?!" She asked her sister. Amber gulped a little. "Maybe... there must have been something he drank. He's tipsy at rhe most."

But Sofia knew there was more to this. Amber walked towards the thirteen-year-old girl and smiled. "Sofia... why don't you just leave and forget about this. After all, this is between Cedric and I."

But Sofia glared. Cause she knew that something was up for sure, as she asked more questions. "And just what sort of things were you and Mister Cedric doing exactly?!"

"Just communicating in a way that you wouldn't understand." Amber said quickly. Suddenly, to Amber's shock, Sofia slapped her across the face, hard enough to make her fall. Amber couldn't believe her own sister would do that. "S... Sofia... why would you do that?"

Before Sofia could answer her question, Amber got up and glared her down. "Oh wait! you've found out what I did with Cedric. But listen to me, you had better not tell a damn soul about this, or there will be dire consequences... got it?!"

"Amber... You know that this is wrong, why would you even do it in the first place?"

"I am a grown woman now, Sofia."

Sofia just frowned and was prepared to leave, but before she did, "Amber... I won't tell anybody about this. But you know that someone is going to find out, and when they do, you'll realize that everything you've ever loved will be lost if you keep secrets..."

With that, the princess left, closing the door as Amber scowled. But now, she smirked as she turned back to Cedric, who was still on the floor, very tipsy. With Sofia gone, she could get back to what she planned on getting. Daddy's will!

A few minutes later...

Amber was having the time of her life! Considering she was doing IT to Cedric again, however this would all come to a erupt end as Cedric began to release his liquids, much to Amber's disgust as she pulled away. "Ew! Don't do that! I don't wanna get pregnant."

That's when Cedric started to overcome his drunkness as he looked around, "Oh my.. wh.. what happened.. where am I?!"

The princess put on her robe as she sighed. "Oh... I think you were a little hungover, Cedric." Cedric rubbed his head as he said, "Oh I was..?!"

Amber nodded. "Yes... now why don't you go home back to your wife... I'm sure she's wondering where you are..." Cedric gasped as he stood up and says. "Your right.. I must return to her." So Cedric runs over to his changing curtain and changes back into his evening clothes then runs out of his Workshop. Amber smirked.

"Now to wait until tomorrow..."

The next day...

Cedric walked upstairs to his work shop. Cause as usual it's another day of creating new spells and sorcery. But as he entered the Workshop room, the first thing he saw was Amber sitting in his chair. "Good morning, Cedric." She greeted seductively...

"Oh Princess Amber.. What brings you here this early in the morning?!" Cedric asked, sounding surprised.

"I just wanna talk to you... about my father's will... the old one... you have it, don't you?"

Cedric seemed a bit confused for a second, but then it hit him. A while back, the king trusted in Cedric to keep the old will safe, and to not let anybody see it. So now remembering to keeping the king's vow and seeing Amber wanting it, he immediately yet politely refused. "I am very sorry Princess Amber, but I have made a vow not to show this will to anyone else. And I intend on not breaking this vow. I hope you understand!"

Amber frowned, _The damn guy had to make a stupid vow... well, I'm about to change that..."_

"Yes... I understand, Cedric. But you don't want your wife to see this... do you?"

Amber pulled out a small crystal ball, and inside it was a vision of Amber and Cedric doing 'IT' from last night. Cedric gasped as he saw it. "You wouldn't?!" That's when he remembered last night. Amber had apparently gotten him drunk, and forced him into having sex with her... in order to get the will. "Wait a second, you were the one that planned all of this. Didn't you?!"

The princess smirked. "Guilty as charged."

Cedric could not believe that Amber would do such a thing to him, but he couldn't believe even more was that he actually took away this girls virginity. That's when he looked scared in fear of the king ever finding out. Or worse, if his wife ever found out about this. She would leave him!

"Now you don't want anybody to know about this, do you Cedric?" Amber asked the sorcerer, who nodded. "Right... now just give me the will... and I won't show this to anybody... got it?"

As much as he didn't want to do it. He practically had no other choice. So he just sighed and said, "Very well. You win. Take the will!" Amber smirked as he reached into his desk and gave her the paper. "Thank you, Cedric. I knew you would come to reason. But don't worry... I'll give it back right after I'm done with it."

Although she was planning to keep it for herself, but she would lie to Cedric not to make him worried. Before she left, she ask Cedric this. "Uh... do you by any chance have a memory removing spell?"

Later on... back in Amber's bedroom, Amber had just gotten back from erasing her sister's memory of what she saw the night before. Now Sofia has no idea what had happen. Amber chuckled to herself as she read the old will...

"To the day I pass away, I hear by leave for my family the following.

To my dear Wife: Custody of my bedroom and estate.

To my daughter Sofia: My summer cottage

To my daughter Amber: All the treasures and rare valuables.

And to my son James: The title and reign as King of Enchancia, as well as the throne."

Amber's smile disappeared... and was replaced with an angry frown. This was just like the last will she read, it pretty much was the same. "That bastard! He planned for James to be king all along!" She snarled, crumbling the paper in her hands. She threw the will on the floor as she flopped on her bed, screaming into her pillow. Now she despised her father even more because of this.

"That fool really thinks he's smart. Well, he's got another thing coming when I see him again."

Now she had one objective on her mind...

Killing Daddy... and killing him brutally...

**Uh oh...**

**Amber's really mad now.**

**Yeah, I know this was short, but it's the best I could do for now. I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer. Will Amber be able to get her revenge, or will she get a visit from someone she knows? Well, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


End file.
